Reborn
by Hyouneko
Summary: I was sacrificed to save another's loved ones, I spent some time wandering the earth as a spirit. Until one day, I was sucked into another reality, and given another chance of life. The only condition, rid the world of its greatest enemy. By any means necessary. My version of a SI story. OC-centric, Pre-Kyuubi Attack. Pairings Undecided. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! This is the beginning of a story I dreamed up a few nights ago, and thankfully have managed to hold it in my head and start writing it! Currently this is the rough cut of it, I will be going back and editing it when I finish the chapter. There are most likely a few rough patches in the plot, but I will do my best to smooth those out! Hope you enjoy! ~Hyouneko**

"Hey." Speaking.

'Um.' Thinking.

**"Puny Humans." Demon Speaking.**

**'That one looks delicious' Demon Thinking.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, never will. (Unless the assassin's do their job right this time :3) I only own Hyou Daihogo, and the Shield Style jutsu.**

Reborn i

I was killed. It was no accident as the news said, but a sincere murder attempt. I knew it was coming the signs were there. He was asking around about me, following me places, trying to find the best place to ambush me. He'd decided to run me over. And make it look as an accident, and I knew when my spirit rose from my body, that was the end of that life.

I didn't spend a lot of time as a ghost before everything went black and I felt a vague sensation at moving in extreme speeds. When I jarred to a halt, I heard a voice. The voice was ethereal, otherworldly. It was asking for my help, for me to help fix their broken world. They'd seen my compassion, kindness and forgiveness. Even for my killer. They knew that I hated that I had died, that I didn't hate the cause. They'd seen how I'd stopped him from killing himself, and told him that he was forgiven, that I knew what he had at stake, and for him to live who he sacrificed me for. They said I would be given another chance, as long as I protected the catalyst from his worst enemy. To find his enemy to forgive, to realize reality. They said, to accomplish this, you can protect with anything. I light started to appear, followed by the sound of birds and leaves rustling in the wind. There was a large gate in front of me, before I fell unconscious.

-  
I woke up to the sterile smell of the hospital. My eyes fluttered open as I decided to survey the room. There were only a couple wooden chairs near my bed, as well as the hospital gown I wore. I tried to sit up and heard a small beeping sound coming from my arm. I raised my arm and saw a small symbol, surrounded by little squiggly lines. The symbol seemed to be glowing faintly and was most definitely the source of the noise. I looked at it closely, curious as to how it was doing that. I nearly jumped out of the bed when the door slammed open and a few doctors rushed in. They rushed in followed by a blonde man in a white robe with red flames licking the immediately started spouting questions concerning my health.

"How are you feeling?"

"Are you thirsty?"

"Are you feeling nauseous?" I answered as many questions as my mind could register, "I'm feeling fine, my body feels quite strange, no I'm not thirsty, neither am I hungry, thank you for asking." I quick fired a question back in the pause, "Where am I?"

It was the man standing near the wall who answered, "Konoha, who are you and where did you come from?"

"My name is Hyou Daihogo, and all I remember is waking up here in this Hospital room, I'm very sorry I don't remember more." He nodded before turning to one of the doctors and whispered an order, I manage to catch the name Inoichi out of it before the doctor ran off. The doctor's who had stayed quickly made symbols with their hands before mumbling something, their hands glowed green as they hovered their hands over a body part. The one who didn't was taking notes of what they said on the clipboard at the foot of my bed. I was curious to what they were doing, so I asked.  
The one taking notes replied, "they are using a diagnostic jutsu to analyze your body to see how your health is. So far they are finding your body is in near perfect condition, as well as full chakra reserves."

I tilted my head, "Chakra?"

The green on their hands flickered and disappeared as everyone stared at me in shock, "You've never heard of chakra?" I shook my head, "well, it's the combination of physical and mental energy that is found in every living being. Many people never unlock this to the point that they can consciously use it but some unlock it to this extent and usually go into the Ninja Corps."The blonde man explained.

I replied, "Oh. What's a ninja?" Another round of shocked looks before the blonde man continued, "a ninja is a male or female who has unlocked their chakra and use it to do many things such as; casting illusions, using an element for their desire, healing others, creating barriers, and many more." I nodded in understanding. The doctor who had ran off burst into the room followed by another blonde man, whose hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The other blonde motioned towards me as the man with the ponytail approached me.

"Hello, I am Inoichi Yamanaka, the Hokage here asked me to take a look through your mind to establish that their is no malicious intent. I nodded in understanding , and a faint bit of shock as the word Hokage resonated to me, familiar from somewhere forgotten. He quickly pressed a hand to my forward and a warm feeling spread from his hand into my body, and I was swept away. I blinked to find myself in a white room, facing Inoichi. There were four doors around us, labelled, Death, Misery, Rebirth, New Life. He looked around curiously. Before picking a door and ushering me the ought it. "It seems you have more memories than you let on."

I shrugged, "they're I no use where I am, apparently." He looked at me quizzically as we entered Misery. We saw my old life flash by, bits and pieces standing out, the death of my parents, the hospital, my first love and heartbreak, my job, and my eventual death before it brought us back to te white room. He looked at me shocked by the technology from my life, "what was that?!" "Memories of course, I don't know how I have them however." He nodded before entering the next door, Death. He came back a few minutes later a look of sympathy on his face. He turned to the last door he saw, Rebirth. And saw what I saw entering this world. Before he was back in the white room. He thanked me for my participation before tappin me on the forehead. The real world quickly came back into focus as I blinked my eyes. Inoichi looked at me, a question clear in his eyes, 'what did I see?'.

I answered, "I believe I may have been comatose, and upon my 'death' my body started moving around and eventually ended up In front of your gates." He nodded accepting the story, even if it was a bit iffy. He tapped his Hokage in the forehead, and I felt the warm feeling emanating from him for a few brief seconds. The Hokage blinked in surprise before nodding at the doctors, they left followed by Inoichi he turned to me.  
"While it's curious as to how you ended up on our doorstep, Welcome to Konoha. I am Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure." THe man introduced.

**A/N Yay! Chapter 1 is now finished, I even edited it a bit, reviews are always welcome. Especially Constructive(!) Criticism. If you ave a problem explain what it is and why, and I'll see what I can do. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Woop woop! I'm back again with the next chapter of Reborn. For those of you that read, or have read, my other stories. They're all but abandoned, I lost my ideas for them and have yet to come up with more feel free to shoot me a message if you wanna adopt them :D (NOT THIS ONE! D:)**

**Hey I'm back! (Wooo only a day later!) I know it's a bit rough and skips through quite a few scenes. But bear with me, I either don't know how to write it, or haven't gotten around to writing (It's the former!). I believe I've fixed the worst of the grammar and spelling. Soooo. Enjoy! ^.^**

**Reborn 2  
**I was counting the days till Kushina was due to birth Naruto. On the day before, I set out to the location she would give birth. Flipping through hand seals I muttered, "Hogojutsu : Space Detection barrier!" An opaque black box rose from the ground, before disappearing. I decide to camp out next to the entrance, I covered my tent with a small genjutsu, with enough chakra to last for a day, while having very little output, only the most chakra sensitive would be able to detect it. And I slept.

-•—  
I woke to a disturbance in the barrier and knew the time had come. I saw the masked man kill the guards outside before he tried to teleport inside, i flipped through one more hand seal, "Hogojutsu: Space Lock!" When he failed to teleport, he noticed the black box shimmering around him. I stepped out of the genjutsu.

"Hello 'Madara'" I stated.

"Are you the cause of this?!" He sneered.

"Why would little ol' me be able to stop your Kamui? Hmm?"

"How do you know of that!?" He demanded.

"I know many things, Obito." I replied, keeping my voice level. His single visible eye glared at me before he rushed me. I pulled out 4 shuriken before throwing them around us.

He was two feet away before I for me another handseal. "Hogojutsu: Suppression of Malicious Intent!" A pink translucent barrier sprung up from the four shuriken, entrapping u both in a dome. I panted my chakra starting to deplete.

"What did you do to me?" Obito frothed.

"While this barrier is active, no one may move over a foot from their original position. I'm just here to talk, then you may do what you came here to do." His single eye narrowed further.

"Stop. Stop working towards the Tsukino Me! An illusion can not fix reality. There is no love it kindness without some hate and pain."

"You know too much, I can't let you leave alive!"

"You will. Because one more handseal and I can kill us both, ridding the world of the despair you plan to cause." I bluffed. Obito snarled, pushing against the boundaries of the space he was trapped in. His eye swirling quickly before immediately stopping as he tried to Kamui out.

"Do you think Rin would want this? Do you know that she is watching over you now! What would she say about you trying to ruin the village she sacrificed herself to protect!?"  
He faltered, before growing more frenzied. I sighed,

"Fine, we will meet again." I released the barrier before disappearing in a flurry of different colored cubes. The cubes reformed to reveal me as I hid myself in the corner if Naruto's birth chamber. My barrier detected another disturbance as Obito appeared on the other side of the room accompanied by the sound of two bodes hitting the ground  
- cue fight between Minato and Obito.-  
I appeared in front of Minato when he had summoned the Shinigami.

"Good Evening Shinigami-sama. Allow me to change the sealing a bit, if you don't mind of course." He nodded, uncaring, before putting an arm on me, his dark power flowing through me.

"Reaper Death Seal: FUIN!" I took all of Kurama and sealed him into young Naruto. "One more favor, if you would, could we push Minato into the seal too? I know it will rob you of a soul, but I know a few who could replace his."  
He spoke this time, "Fine twice born mortal, you better pay up with those other souls before you die." He ten faded, Minato's soul starting to drain into the looked shocked. First at the fact that I could see the Shinigami, second at what I asked of him, and third at the twice born mortal bit.

"I'm sorry Minato, your death had to happen to be the catalyst to the future, I am giving you a chance to be with your son longer. It was the best I could do." He was near tears, looking at Naruto. But quickly looked up at Kurama's roar, as he sent a claw straight for his soon-to-be new vessel. Minato and Kushina leapt in front of Naruto ready to protect him either their lives.

"Dōton: Dōryūheki!" I slammed my hads on the ground, expending the last remnants of my chakra into an earth wall to block the claw. The claw managed to get through the wall far enough to enter Minato, but stopped as he and Minato were sucked into the seal in Naruto's stomach.  
Kushina looked at me, shocked, before passing out. I popped a soldier pill Ito my mouth before walking up to Kushina.

"Ninpou: Memory distortion jutsu!" I briefly entered her mind to remove me from her latest memories. Ensuring that no one would know I was there to change the seal, and save her life. I sighed, staying a few seconds longer to let my Chakra fill up a bit more.

"Shunshin no Jutsu!" My body broke a part into the same cubes from before as I appeared in the ruins of the village. I immediately start to try to pull people out of the rubble. Not long after, Hiruzen and several ANBU appeared, bearing the corpse of Minato, and the unconscious forms of Kushina and Naruto. I started to cry, as Hiruzen explained that Minato sacrificed himself to seal the Kyūbi into Naruto before being taken by the Shinigami. I of course knew otherwise but knew it would do no good to tell them what had been done. I however knew Kushina only had a few months with Naruto before her body would finally give out from the extraction.

- Time Skip: 10 years later -

"Ano, Hyou-san, Hokage-sama has called for you." A cat masked ANBU stated as she dropped down in front me.

"Arigatō Neko-san" I replied, before shunshinning to Hiruzen's office.

"Ahh, hello Hyou-kun. How was your last mission?"

"It went well thank you, the leader of the bandits gave me some minor trouble but he was quickly dispatched. Have you called me here for another mission?" I replied politely.

"Nothing of the sort, you told me to tell you the day Naruto starts the academy with his age group." Hiruzen smiled before taking a puff of his pipe.

"Ahh, thank you for reminding me! I will go wish him luck now." I bowed before starting to leave through the door, as I exited I spoke over my shoulder, "Was it just me, or did the stacks of paper grow?"  
Hiruzen spat out his pipe as he looked at the papers, before slamming his head into the table and groaning, "I'm getting to old for this shit!" I laughed as I left for the academy.

It didn't take me long to find Naruto as most of the adults looked pointedly away from a certain spot, I sighed. I knew Naruto would be sitting on the swing, wishing he had parents. I walked over, shoulder-checking everyone in my way. "Naruto-kun," I called, waving to him. I heard several insults towards me float into hearing but ignored them as I reached Naruto. "I heard you're entering the academy again! I just know you'll pass this time!"  
He looked up at me before saying, "I don't know, this Is my last chance, and I just can't learn the Bunshin. I'll never make it."  
I scolded him, "Are you sure you're Naruto? Because the Naruto I know, Never. Gives. Up. That's his ninja way, isnt it? And who's gonna be Rokudaime Hokage? The one that'll surpass all of his predecessors?"  
He visibly perked up. "Do you believe so?" He exclaimed, grinning wildly.

"Of course, I have full faith you can do it." I replied with a kind smile. I opened up my arms as he leaped at me, "Arigatō Hyou-nii!" He hugged me tightly

"Anything for you otouto." I hugged him right back. "Now in ya go, try to make some friends! And be nice, no matter how mean they are. But, protect others!"  
He ran off, eager to get this year vet with.  
I sighed before shunshinning myself to an abandoned training ground.

"Obito, I know you're there. You can come out from your other dimension now." I saw his eye first, followed by his orange spiral mask and lastly his Akatsuki cloak.

"Wow, what a lovely robe Tobi. Does that mean you were a good boy?" I stated sarcastically. He flinched from shock before analyzing me again with his single eye.

"How curious that you know so much." He drawled.

"Would you believe me if I said I was bluffing?" I replied innocently.

"Hell. No. You've been much to correct now." He purred.

"Damn." I pouted. I raised my hand and slashed it through the air, a kunai appearing in my hand and blocking his. I made a seal with one hand, and the now familiar black box sprung up, quickly followed by the pink dome as I blocked as many of his slashes as I could.

"You need some new tricks 'Bito-chan." I drawled, "I mean, I've already shown that I can make you Kamui useless, isn't that a large part of your repertoire? Seeing as how you phase through any attacks before attacking yourself."  
He bristled but pocketed the kunai.

"It's always an absolute pleasure to see you, but why are you here? Did Madara finally kick the bucket?"  
His eye widened slightly, but otherwise there was no reaction.  
He finally got to the point, "How the hell if you know these things."

"It was a gift." I replied.

"I'm truly sorry, I literally can't say. They erased themselves from my memory." I shrugged apologetically. I moved towards him. He tried to flinch away, so I raised my hands. They were empty. I moved up to just in front of him. "And, I'm truly sorry about Rin." I hugged him briefly, before dropping the barriers and shunshinning home. He shock in his eye replayed through my mind as I cleaned my house and as I did the early prep for Naruto's celebratory dinner.  
As time passed, I left to pick up Naruto from the academy. I plowed through the other parents to wait at the front. When kids started streaming out of the school, I looked for the blonde fox. When the last of the kids left the school and I didn't see him, I sighed. I walked into the building looking for Iruka's room. When I found it, I slipped in as quietly as I could. I saw Naruto being lectured on not interrupting the class with his incessant questions, and his frequent sleeping.

"It's as if you're don't like him learning more about a subject, ne?"  
He jumped before slowly turning towards me. I layered a genjutsu over myself to look like his worst nightmare. "Wouldn't want you to experience anything... Unpleasant, now would we.." I hissed, "let the boy go." He pales visibly before pushing Naruto at me. I dropped the illusion.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Have a _nice_ day Iruka-san." I turned on my heel and ushered Naruto out ahead of me.


End file.
